Potion de désir
by styvane
Summary: Harry croit berner le professeur Rogue, mais il se fait prendre. Cependant, les conséquences ne seront peut-être pas aussi terribles qu'il le craint.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Vendredi**

\- Mr Potter, vous resterez après le cours.

Ahuri, Harry regarda le professeur Rogue comme si il venait de lui pousser une paire d'antennes sur la tête. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et regarda en direction de Ron, lui-même étonné par la demande.

Dès la sonnerie, il tenta de prendre la tangente, mais une main lui agrippa l'épaule lui sommant de se raviser.

Vaincu, Harry soupira et reposa son sac sur sa table.

\- Bien, Mr Potter pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est ceci ?

\- C'est mon devoir sur la potion de tranquillité.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, et dans quel manuel avez-vous fait vos recherches ?

\- Euh … Je …

\- Vous avez sincèrement cru que je ne verrais rien Mr Potter ? Croyez-vous pouvoir vous permettre de noter une potion au hasard en espérant que je ne voie rien ?

\- Je … non mais…

\- Il suffit, cria Rogue, je n'ai jamais cru en une quelconque once d'intelligence de votre part mais là, il s'agit de me prendre, moi, pour un imbécile Potter. Vous n'avez plus cours à partir de 15 heures, il me semble, vous viendrez donc ici faire la potion notée sur votre devoir.

\- J'ai entrainement de Quidditch Professeur, protesta Harry.

\- Oh je suis désolé, nous pouvons remettre ceci à plus tard alors, répondit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

\- C'est vrai ! Répondit Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Bien sûr que non triple buse, soyez ici à 15 heures et je ne tolérerai aucune minute de retard. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Et il est inutile d'aller vous plaindre à votre directrice de maison Potter, suis-je toujours clair ?

\- Limpide, grogna Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je serai à l'heure, soupira l'élève.

Déçu, Harry se traina jusqu'en cours de DCFM. Comme Rogue ne lui avait fait aucun billet d'absence, il perdit 5 points. Il prit place au côté de Neville et sortit ses affaires.

\- Alors mec ? Fit Ron en s'avançant vers lui à la fin du cours.

\- Je n'avais pas fait mon devoir de potion lundi dernier alors j'ai copié une potion au hasard au lieu de celle demandée.

\- Et alors ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Il s'en est rendu compte et il me punit cet après-midi.

\- Oh non, gémit Ron, et notre entrainement.

\- Ron, râla Hermione, Harry n'a pas été honnête et il en subit les conséquences.

\- Tu as laissé Ron tricher sur toi Hermione alors ne me parle pas d'honnêteté. D'habitude Rogue ne lit pas mes copies, il se contente de tout barrer et de me mettre T. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui ? Pleurnicha Harry.

\- Tu as copié quelle potion ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y avait plusieurs mots, réfléchit-il, il y avait peut-être sitis, je crois.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Tout dépend des autres mots.

\- Bon et bien de toute façon encore 4 heures et je le saurai, haussa-t-il les épaules un brin fataliste.

En traînant des pieds, il suivit ses amis jusqu'au prochain cours.

oOoOo

15 heures arrivèrent très vite. Sitôt sortit du cours d'histoire de la magie, il dut courir pour ne pas être en retard, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdu, à moins de transplaner.

Heureusement pour lui, malgré ses 3 minutes de retard, il entendit à travers les portes de la salle de potion les hurlements de son professeur honni.

Il retenait encore ses élèves et Harry fut ravi de constater que l'insulte « crétin de service » n'était pas réservée qu'à lui.

Un brouhaha lui indiqua que le cours venait de se terminer, dès lors les portes claquèrent et un troupeau sortit précipitamment.

Harry dut se retenir de rire en voyant les premières années déguerpir, comme si ils étaient poursuivis par un troupeau de sombrals avides de sang frais.

\- J'ignorais que les potions vous mettaient dans un tel état d'euphorie Potter.

\- Non ce n'est pas ….

\- Suivez-moi, le coupa-t-il, je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

\- Et moi donc, grommela Harry.

Il pénétra dans la salle à la suite de Rogue et aperçu un chaudron propre disposé devant le bureau du professeur. Sa copie était posée juste à côté et il constata qu'elle n'était pas gribouillée par l'infâme encre rouge habituelle. Remarquant son étonnement, Rogue s'approcha de sa table et attrapa son devoir.

\- SI vous réussissez correctement cette potion et que les effets de celle-ci sont concluants, je verrai à vous mettre une note correcte Potter.

\- Les effets ? Quels effets ?

\- Ceux que la potion aura sur vous quand vous la testerez bien sûr.

\- Mais si je la rate ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Mme Pomfresh avait fait changé tous les matelas de l'infirmerie, vous serez donc le premier à les essayer. Allez chercher les ingrédients nécessaires.

Harry soupira et reprit son devoir des mains du prof. Il se dirigea vers la réserve et jeta un œil sur le nom de sa potion « Sitis revelatio », malheureusement ses lacunes en latin ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre grand-chose, mis à part qu'elle révélait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Il attrapa les ingrédients nécessaires et retourna à son chaudron, il alluma le feu et versa 5 litres d'eau.

En attendant qu'elle chauffe, il s'adossa à sa table et scruta la salle. Les chaudrons sales, du cours précédent, étaient toujours là et il se doutait que s'il ne réussissait pas sa potion, il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour avant demain.

Il jeta un œil discret vers le professeur Rogue et l'observa corriger ses copies. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

\- Un problème Potter ?

\- Non Professeur je vous regardais simplement corriger vos copies.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de devoirs Potter, je pensais que vos lunettes avaient une autre fonction que de vous rendre ridicule.

Harry rougit face à ce qu'il prit pour une insulte et baissa la tête vexé.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira Rogue.

Harry releva rapidement la tête, trop vite car un craquement résonna dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, parfois les mots sortent plus vite que je ne les pense. L'habitude sans doute, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Oh, répondit-il intelligemment.

\- Votre eau boue Potter.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il avant de baisser le niveau des flammes.

Il s'affaira devant les différents pots d'ingrédients, prenant un peu de ceci, une pointe de cela. Il veilla à suivre scrupuleusement les doses, n'hésitant pas à retirer le moindre gramme qui pourrait faire échouer sa potion. Il voulait la réussir à tout prix et démontrer qu'il n'était pas le crétin fini que l'on pensait.

1 heure plus tard, sa mixture prenait des couleurs bleutées et épaississait à vue d'œil. Il devait encore patienter 30 minutes avant d'ajouter 2 grammes de pattes de fourmi pot de miel.

Il prit place sur l'une des chaises de la salle et patienta en soupirant bruyamment. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira à nouveau, l'entrainement de Quidditch allait bientôt se terminer et si il avait espéré pouvoir les rejoindre c'était désormais chose impossible.

\- Cessez donc de soupirer Potter, si vous êtes ici c'est de votre faute.

\- Si je ne vous avais pas rendu de devoir vous m'auriez mis en retenue.

\- C'est tout à fait concevable, dit Rogue en posant sa plume.

\- Par contre si cela avait été un Serpentard cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- M'accusez-vous d'être partial Potter ?

\- Non, rit Harry, je ne me permettrais pas d'insinuer une telle chose.

\- Les Serpentard rendent leur devoirs en temps et en heure Potter, ils sont attentifs en cours, prennent des notes et savent réaliser une potion sans que celle-ci ne ravage la moitié d'une salle de classe.

Harry rougit à la remarque, en repensant à sa potion qui avait détruit une des tables le mois dernier.

\- On ne peut pas être doué en tout, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et en quoi excellez-vous Potter ? Mis à part posséder l'art de vous attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis ?

\- Je suis doué en DCFM et en métamorphose.

\- M'en voilà ravi, ricana-t-il.

\- Et en Quidditch, ajouta-t-il.

\- Me voici donc rassuré pour votre avenir.

\- Je … de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça ensemble cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Effectivement Potter, votre vie m'importe peu. Je pense que vous pouvez arrêter le feu sous votre chaudron.

\- Euh, oui professeur.

\- Bien, elle me semble parfaite même si la couleur est un peu trop soutenue.

\- Elle va servir à quoi ?

\- Vous le découvrirez par vous-même.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous viendrez ce soir juste avant le couvre-feu et vous en prendrez une.

\- Mais et si elle est ratée ?

\- Nous aviserons le moment venu.

Bien obligé de capituler, Harry attrapa une louche et mis la potion en flacon, une dizaine en tout. Rogue s'approcha, attrapa les fioles et les rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, chose qui étonna Harry, mais connaissant l'individu plus rien ne devait l'étonner. Rogue vida ensuite le contenu du chaudron et l'envoya au fond de la classe rejoindre les autres sur les étagères.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte de la salle de potion.

Il était 17h30 et il savait qu'il pourrait retrouver Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque. Ils y passaient presque tout leur temps désormais, Hermione pour étudier et Ron pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte que Mme Pince arriva vers lui, l'air menaçant. Il se contenta d'un sourire un peu hypocrite et s'abstint de la saluer de peur de se faire rabrouer. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute si lors de sa dernière visite Malefoy et lui s'étaient battus et avaient cassé une chaise.

Il repéra rapidement ses amis et prit place à leur côté.

\- Salut, chuchota Ron, elle t'a laissé entrer.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il, mais elle m'a dans le collimateur.

\- J'ai fait des recherches pour ta potion et j'en ai trouvé 82 qui pourraient correspondre à la tienne mais ….

\- C'est la potion **Sitis Revelatio**, la coupa Harry.

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Oui, murmura Harry, sûr et certain.

\- Sortons, ordonna-t-elle en refermant ses bouquins.

Ron haussa les épaules, habitué de suivre au pied et à la lettres les injonctions de sa peut-être, éventuelle, future petite amie.

Ils la suivirent docilement jusqu'à leur salle commune et prirent place dans un des canapés.

\- Alors, demanda Harry impatient.

\- Il s'agit d'une potion qui révèle tes plus profonds désirs.

\- Comme une envie de poulet ou …

\- Non Ron, le coupa Hermione, tout ne tourne pas autour de la nourriture dans la vie. Il s'agit plutôt d'aspirations, de réels désirs que l'on refoule sans même le savoir.

\- Et comment cela va se traduire ?

\- Je l'ignore, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois en prendre ce soir après le dîner.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant des effets, demanda Hermione.

\- Il n'a pas le droit, bougonna Ron, si tu l'a loupé et qu'il te pousse un troisième bras ou des pustules.

\- Non, elle était quasi parfaite j'ai eu un Acceptable.

\- Attendons, on verra bien, proposa Hermione, de toute façon je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue te fasse prendre quelque chose de dangereux.

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête vigoureusement, pas très rassurés cependant.

Après le dîner, Harry profita du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour jouer avec Ron aux échecs.

A quinze minutes du couvre-feu, il se rendit vers les cachots.

Le professeur Rogue l'attendait devant une pile de devoir à corriger. Sans un mot, il sortit une fiole de son tiroir et la lui tendit.

Le flacon de potion en main, Harry hésitait à l'avaler, il ignorait les effets de la potion, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione avait raison, le prof ne l'empoisonnerait pas.

Il retira le bouchon en liège et l'odeur enivrante de la potion l'encouragea vivement à la boire. Il l'avala d'un trait et reposa le flacon vide sur la table devant lui.

Il sentit une douce chaleur se propager en lui, mais point de douleur ou d'éruption cutanée quelconque.

Il regarda Rogue, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui en révèle les effets mais celui-ci haussa les sourcils, lui indiquant sans un mot qu'il resterait muet à sa demande.

**Samedi **

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de très bonne heure et traina un peu au lit, on était samedi et il pouvait se permettre de faire une grasse matinée.

Sa première pensée se dirigea, comme d'habitude, vers Ginny, mais au lieu de se réjouir de retrouver bientôt la jeune femme, il ressentit un profond malaise.

Désormais les effets de la potion devaient avoir disparus et pourtant rien n'avait changé et aucun désir ne s'était manifesté.

Décidant de couper court à ses pensées, il se leva rapidement de son lit. Il ne parviendrait plus à s'endormir de toute façon et puis s'il voulait des réponses il devait aller voir Rogue.

Il prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon et d'un pull noirs et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Certain de ne pas trouver le professeur dans sa salle de classe, il se rendit directement vers ses appartements.

Il hésita à frapper, tournant et retournant les questions qu'il poserait dans sa tête. Tout semblait confus soudainement.

Il allait toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue en pantalon et tee-shirt noirs.

Ils se toisèrent un instant et le professeur de potion fut le premier à parler.

\- Potter, essayeriez-vous de me rendre hommage, ricana-t-il en désignant sa tenue.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mes humbles quartiers ?

\- Je viens pour la potion, je sais à quoi elle sert.

\- Et ?

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir fait boire ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne plus vouloir de Ginny ? Combien de temps durent les effets ? Et pourquoi ….

\- Chut ! Le coupa Rogue, entrez.

Il s'effaça et Harry entra en colère. Le maître de potion lui proposa de s'asseoir et ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils installés près de la cheminée.

\- Alors ? Le relança Harry.

\- La potion révèle vos désirs les plus profonds.

\- Ça je le sais, dit-il sèchement.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne vous en invente pas d'autres, ce que vous ressentez viens de vous et seulement de vous. La potion ne vous manipule pas.

\- Donc si je ne veux plus de Ginny ?

\- C'est parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la personne qu'il vous faut.

\- Mais je l'aime.

\- Certes, mais sondez votre cœur et demandez-vous si vous voulez vraiment faire votre vie avec elle.

\- Je ne crois pas non, elle est un amour de jeunesse rien de plus.

\- Et elle ?

\- Elle nous voit mariés avec des enfants, elle se projette dans le futur mais moi je n'y arrive plus. Combien de temps la potion fait-elle effet ?

\- Quelques heures tout au plus, le temps nécessaire pour …

\- Révéler mes désirs, fini Harry. Pourrais-je en avoir encore ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A forte dose elle peut s'avérer dangereuse et surtout, il faut laisser un peu de place pour le libre arbitre.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le libre arbitre Potter, tous vos faits et gestes ne doivent pas se faire sous l'influence d'une substance quelconque, vous devez faire des choix par vous-même.

\- Et si je me trompe ?

\- C'est la vie, on fait des erreurs c'est humain.

\- Donnez m'en juste une fois.

\- Non et je commence à croire que j'ai fait une erreur en vous en donnant la première fois.

\- S'il vous plait, insista Harry.

\- Cessez Potter vous vous rendez ridicule.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si …

\- Savoir quoi bon sang ? S'énerva Rogue. Quelle sera la prochaine à passer dans votre lit ? Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

\- Non, soupira Harry un peu vexé que son professeur le prenne pour quelqu'un d'aussi futile. J'ai beaucoup d'interrogations et peu de réponses, je crois que la potion pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- C'est une solution de facilité Potter.

\- Je vous en prie Professeur, juste une fois et ensuite je ne vous ennuierai plus.

\- N'insistez pas.

\- Je la referai.

\- Avec quels ingrédients ?

Harry lui lança un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions et sur la volonté dont il ferait preuve pour y parvenir.

\- Je vous interdis de venir me dérober des ingrédients Potter sinon vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera.

\- Très bien, je vais aller dire au Professeur Dumbledore que vous forcez vos élèves à prendre des potions contre leur gré, il va être ravi. D'autant, ajouta-t-il, quand il saura que c'est moi qui ai dû la préparer avec mes maigres connaissances.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas Potter ?

Le petit brun pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête de bas en haut. Il savait que c'était du chantage mais il s'en fichait, il en avait marre de n'être que le gentil petit héros tout lisse et tout mignon.

\- Bien, céda Rogue, mais je vous le dit Potter ne revenez plus chez moi me menacer, compris !

\- Oui Monsieur.

Il repartit heureux même s'il ignorait ce que la potion lui amènerait comme révélations et les conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Il était simplement content d'avoir tenu tête à son professeur et de lui avoir extorqué quelque chose, il se souvenait encore de sa tête quand il l'avait menacé d'aller voir Dumbledore. Avec du recul, il avait un peu honte de son comportement mais on lui avait toujours répété que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Il dut patienter toute la journée pour prendre la potion qu'il gardait jalousement dans sa poche, Rogue lui avait conseillé de la prendre avant de dormir. D'après lui, ses rêves lui permettraient de révéler au mieux ses désirs les plus enfouis, apaisé et endormi, il les comprendrait mieux.

Aussi il étonna ses amis en se couchant sitôt le dîner terminé. Il simula une fatigue à coup de bâillements exagérés et gagna son lit, il se déshabilla, tira ses rideaux et prit sa potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

_(Aussi il étonna ses amis en se couchant sitôt le dîner terminé. Il simula une fatigue à coup de bâillements exagérés et gagna son lit, il se déshabilla, tira ses rideaux et prit sa potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte.)_

**Chapitre II**

Il s'allongea, les bras le long de son corps et il attendit, attendit et attendit encore que le sommeil veuille de lui.

Soudain ses rideaux bougèrent, croyant à un courant d'air il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et continua à prier Merlin pour trouver enfin le sommeil.

Il allait fermer les yeux quand une ondulation, plus franche cette fois ci, fit bouger ses rideaux. Le plus étrange, c'est que le mouvement s'approchait de l'ouverture de ses rideaux, comme si une main glissait sur le tissu.

Il se recula à la tête de lit et attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller, l'ouverture de ses tentures bougea et des doigts apparurent.

Paniqué, Harry hésitait à se servir de sa baguette, pourtant il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

\- Aaaaaaahhh, cria-t-il, incapable d'émettre un autre son.

Heureusement pour lui, il se retrouva devant Ginny visiblement étonné de son comportement.

Celle-ci hésita un instant, puis mit un genou sur le lit et se hissa dessus.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

\- Oui, haleta-t-il, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je t'ai appelé mais tu as du poser un sort de silence.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais que fait tu ici notre dortoir est interdit aux filles.

\- Je suis venue car je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ah !

\- Oui, je te trouve distant depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis en permanence.

\- Euh ! non Ginny, tu te fais des idées.

\- C'est vrai ? fit-elle les yeux un peu trop brillants. J'ai eu si peur que tu veuilles me quitter pour une autre.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre, avoua Harry.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi …

\- J'ai envie de toi, le coupa-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Non, cria Harry, pas ici, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air peiné de la jeune fille, il y a Ron.

\- Il dort et avec ton sort de silence il n'entendra rien.

\- Je …

\- Mr Potter ?

\- Pro … Professeur Rogue !

\- Professeur, rougit Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry.

\- Je viens pour vous empêcher de … copuler. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire cela à la vue de n'importe qui ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit Professeur, s'indigna Ginny, nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

\- Ah oui ! rit Rogue, vous croyez ?

\- Oui, lui tint tête la rouquine avant d'embrasser Harry à pleine bouche.

Baiser qui fut de courte durée car l'instant d'après Ginny se retrouvait projeté au pied du lit. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry avait vu Rogue attraper Ginny par le bras et l'envoyer valser loin de lui. Aussitôt la rousse était revenue à la charge avant de se retrouver ligotée et bâillonnée par le professeur.

Trouvant la scène plus qu'irréelle, Harry tenta de réagir avant de se retrouver plaqué contre son oreiller.

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Chut, laisse toi faire.

Aussitôt Rogue fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme jamais encore auparavant il ne l'avait été. Sa bouche dure sur la sienne lui tira des gémissements et alors qu'il allait protester, une langue glissa entre ses lèvres et le baiser se fit plus doux, plus insistant.

Incapable de résister, Harry céda et répondit au baiser fougueusement, oubliant qui était le propriétaire des lèvres qui le dévoraient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry tenta de retenir le professeur contre lui, il voulait d'autres baisers.

Rogue lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue.

\- Avant de continuer, il faudrait peut-être que tu te débarrasses de ça, dit-il en désignant Ginny en pleurs au pied du lit.

\- Oh ! je l'avais oublié, rougit-il.

Rogue rit franchement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ginny, je ne veux plus de toi je suis avec Severus maintenant.

\- Mais, sanglota-t-elle une fois débâillonnée par les soins du professeur de potion, tu ne peux pas tu m'aimes moi.

\- Non Ginny n'insiste pas tu te fais du mal. J'aime Severus désormais et il m'aime aussi.

\- Non, pleura-t-elle.

\- Miss Weasley vous devenez ridicule à force d'entêtement, veuillez quitter cette chambre avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même.

\- Je vais le dire à Hermione, renifla-t-elle, et à Ron et il va te casser la gueule.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Rogue, mais demain car pour le moment nous avons bien mieux à faire.

Vexée, la rouquine partit en pleurant, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête. Harry regarda Rogue comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ses magnifiques yeux sombres auparavant ? Et ses cheveux, pourquoi les avait-il toujours jugé gras alors qu'ils étaient d'une douceur incroyable.

\- Harry, soupira Severus avant de se perdre dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, tu es si beau.

\- Severus, gémit Harry très réceptif aux baisers.

\- Je t'aime tant Harry, je veux te faire mien et ensuite on se mariera et nous aurons un tas d'enfants.

\- Hein ?

\- Et une grande maison avec un chien et des arbres fruitiers.

\- Severus ça va ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui mon ange, tu verras notre vie sera merveilleuse.

\- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas Severus.

\- Quoi ? cria Rogue, tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais que tu te jouais de moi, qu'aurais-je pu espérer du grand Héros ? Je devrais déjà être heureux que tu aies daigné me regarder.

\- Euh ? Quoi ?

\- Je te laisse Harry, si tu ne veux pas de moi la vie n'a plus aucun sens, adieu.

\- Non Severus attends. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Adieu mon amour, fit le grand brun avant d'avaler le contenu d'un flacon et de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Noooooooooooooooooon, hurla Harry.

\- Harry, Harry, reveille-toi vieux.

\- Severus, gémit Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Harry, hurla Ron, réveille-toi.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? fit Harry en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu criais et appelait Rogue.

\- Oh putain, gémit Harry en retombant en arrière sur son oreiller, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Un cauchemar au vu de tes cris.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait ?

\- Il me disait m'aimer puis il se suicidait pensant que je ne lui rendais pas ses sentiments.

\- Rogue t'aimer et mourir pour toi, grimaça Ron, tu devrais demander une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Pomfresh.

\- Ça va Ron, tu peux retourner te coucher.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Après l'avoir salué, Ron regagna ses pénates, laissant un Harry plus que perdu.

Il souffla en repensant que ce n'était pas la vérité, que Rogue ne l'avait pas embrassé comme un dieu et qu'il n'avait pas attenté à ses jours devant lui.

Soulagé, il se mit à rire en repensant au Rogue fleur bleue et un peu nunuche de son rêve. Comment avait-il pu l'imaginer ainsi ? La potion lui revint à l'esprit, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il espérait ? Tout cela était étrange, mais cela le confortait dans le fait qu'il fallait qu'il se sépare de Ginny. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait quelque chose de Rogue ? Non, assurément non, que ferait-il de cet être ignoble, bougon et repoussant ?

Mais qui embrassait si bien, soupira-t-il.

Il se força à fermer les yeux, mais ses pensées l'empêchaient de s'endormir.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Rogue ? Etait-il Gay ? Amoureux de lui sans le savoir ?

Etait-ce la seule chose que la potion lui apprendrait ? Qu'il s'était toujours planté sur sa véritable orientation sexuelle.

Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit jusqu'au petit matin, heureusement c'était dimanche et il n'avait pas cours, sinon il n'aurait pas tenu toute la journée.

**Dimanche**

Assis derrière son bol, Harry n'avait de cesse de dévisager le professeur de potion. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très différent de celui de son rêve, mis à part la grimace qui s'étalait sur son visage quand il scrutait les tables des autres maisons que la sienne.

\- Harry, susurra Ginny, tu restes avec moi cet après-midi on pourra aller dans la salle sur demande.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Ginny je crois qu'il faut que l'on se sépare.

\- Pas encore, râla-t-elle, tu passes déjà toutes tes journées avec Ron.

\- Non, je parle de rupture Ginny, quelque chose de définitif.

\- Tu … mais pourquoi ? On n'a pas de problèmes. Tu en aimes une autre ?

\- Non, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est différent, mes sentiments ont changés.

\- Sa … Sa … laud, bégaya-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron.

\- On vient de rompre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'aime plus de la même façon, je la considère plus comme ma petite sœur.

\- Il valait mieux que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant qu'une fois marié.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien Ron.

Finalement cela s'était passé plutôt bien. Il regarda à nouveau vers la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue était déjà partit.

Peut-être devrait-il aller le voir dans ses appartements ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Bonjour j'ai rêvé de vous, avez-vous des tendances suicidaires ?

Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione toujours avide de pouvoir résoudre une énigme.

\- Pour qui soupires-tu Harry ?

\- Personne.

\- Menteur.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Ginny ?

\- Je ne l'aime plus.

\- Parce que ?

\- Tu le sais Hermione à cause de la potion.

\- Impossible.

\- Et pourtant, soupira-t-il à nouveau incapable de lui révéler quoi que ce soit de son rêve de la nuit dernière.

Ils se séparèrent dès le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry devait voir Rogue.

Il toqua franchement à la porte des appartements et attendit patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes il renonça, il ignorait s'il était absent ou si tout simplement il refusait de le voir, ce qu'il comprenait aisément après son chantage de la veille.

Il dut passer devant la salle de potion et du bruit à l'intérieur attira son attention. Ainsi donc il se cachait là. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'entrebâilla discrètement. Rogue était bien là, au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant et il pouvait sentir de sa place la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Il pencha un peu plus la tête et fit grincer les gonds de la porte, qui n'avaient sûrement pas vu une seule goutte d'huile depuis l'époque de Merlin.

Il fut repéré et ne chercha pas à fuir.

\- Entrez Potter.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- Je me suis débarrassé des autres flacons de potion.

\- Je ne viens pas pour cela et d'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis conduit hier.

\- J'ignorais ce côté Serpentard en vous Potter, si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène vraiment.

\- J'ai pris la potion avant de me coucher hier soir et j'ai rêvé. C'était étrange, tellement que je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment ce que je désire.

\- Puis-je avoir des détails ?

\- C'est personnel, s'indigna Harry.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? Allez raconter cela à vos amis Potter peut être qu'eux ça les intéressera.

\- J'ai rêvé d'un homme, se lança Harry.

\- Passionnant, grommela Rogue.

\- Et je larguais Ginny pour sortir avec lui.

\- Bien, vous êtes gay et alors ?

\- C'était vous.

\- Pardon ? Fit Rogue tout en laissant tomber son flacon dans son chaudron qui commença à siffler. Couchez-vous, vite.

Harry se jeta sous la première table et attendit une explosion qui finalement ne vint pas. Courageusement il se redressa et regarda par-dessus la table pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien.

Voyant le professeur Rogue, livide, mais toujours en entier, il jugea que la menace semblait être passée.

\- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Harry en le saluant de la main.

\- Restez ici ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- C'est trop tard, s'énerva le plus vieux, en avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Gardez cela pour vous.

\- Croyez-vous que j'aie envie de l'ébruiter ?

\- Non, assurément non.

\- J'ignore pourquoi je suis venu vous dire tout ça, c'est juste que cela me semblait étrange et je voulais vous demander si mon rêve était la conséquence de la prise de potion.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, ricana Rogue, alors comme ça vous … craquez ou en pincez pour moi, j'ignore les termes exacts que la jeunesse emploie pour qualifier un quelconque béguin.

\- Sûrement pas, cria Harry, il est hors de question que je puisse avoir l'once d'un béguin pour vous Professeur.

\- Bien sûr Potter, vous êtes bien trop jeune et immature pour savoir ce qu'est réellement l'amour.

\- J'ai 17 ans je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Alors allez retrouver votre dulcinée, épousez là, faite lui pleins de petits Potter, acheter vous une belle maison, un chien, mais pitié Potter déguerpissez.

Repensant à son rêve, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Est-ce votre rêve Professeur ?

\- Quoi donc ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Le mariage, une maison, des enfants ?

\- Comme tout un chacun il me semble.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réaliser alors ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon confident Potter, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu vous savez.

\- Bien, merci Potter j'y penserai. Sur ce, dit-il en le poussant vers la porte, j'ai une potion à réaliser. Au revoir.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et tout ça, auriez-vous aimé avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés ?

\- Oui Potter. Je sais aimer vous savez, seulement l'amour à sens unique cela ne fonctionne jamais.

\- Un amour déçu ?

\- Un amour impossible. Je l'aimais et je croyais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, mais je faisais erreur, il m'a lâchement abandonné.

\- Je suis désolé Professeur.

\- Oui, moi aussi Potter, moi aussi.

\- Vous avez dit « il », il s'agissait donc d'un homme.

\- Quel sens de la déduction Potter, ricana Rogue.

\- Merci de vous être confié à moi.

\- Si le moindre murmure sur ce que je viens de vous dire me revient aux oreilles, je ferai de votre vie un enfer Mr Potter.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Personne, murmura le professeur de potion.

Préférant ne pas insister et risquer un sort perdu, Harry quitta les appartements de Rogue et sortit prendre l'air.

Il était venu s'épancher sur l'épaule de son professeur et au final, c'était lui qui était devenu son confident, en quelque sorte. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui avait fait autant de mal à cet homme, au point qu'il refuse de refaire sa vie, car il se doutait bien que la guerre n'était qu'une excuse comme une autre.

Une autre chose le perturbait, le fait que son professeur soit gay.

Cela donnait une autre dimension à son rêve, si avant il pouvait aisément en rire en se disant que Rogue hétéro tout restait du domaine du fantasme, le savoir homo donnait plus de réalité à ses songes.

Il frissonna en revoyant la scène où Rogue le chevauchait quasiment et l'embrassait dans le cou. Peu à peu le frisson voyagea le long de son dos et un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il plaqua sa main sur celles-ci et regarda autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Il se secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaitre ses souvenirs incongrus et prit la décision de rejoindre ses camarades, peut-être que Ron lui proposerai une bataille explosive ou de quoi lui occuper l'esprit pendant quelques heures.

De son côté, Rogue se maudissait d'avoir raconté à Potter ce pan de sa vie.

Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué être gay ? Toute l'école allait le savoir maintenant.

Tout cela à cause de cette fichue potion.

Pourquoi en avait-il prit lui aussi ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ce foutu Potter ?

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup auront remarqué que Severus Rogue est bien différent du personnage original de JKR.

C'est l'avantage d'écrire nous même, pour pouvoir faire en sorte que les personnages soient comme on le désir. J'aime beaucoup Rogue que je considère comme le personnage le plus important de la saga, après Harry Potter bien sûr. J'avais donc envie qu'il réagisse comme un homme avec des sentiments et pas seulement comme le Severus "original" qui a eut une vie des plus désastreuse.

Certaines, ce sont intéressées à l'amour de jeunesse de Severus et j'avoue que (la fic étant finie) je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler. J'ai donc retravaillé la fic pour ajouter un paragraphe qui donnera le nom du mystérieux amoureux et quelques détails sur leur amourette.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Mardi**

Depuis dimanche le professeur Rogue occupait presque l'entièreté de ses pensées. Il se surprenait à l'épier en douce et il crut, sans se tromper, qu'il faisait de même de son côté. Il croisait souvent son regard et il ne pouvait le soutenir très longtemps.

Il avait un gros problème, il ressentait d'étranges choses en lui, des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenties avant, pour personne.

Il avait parfois très chaud, souvent une boule à l'estomac, la gorge serrée.

Il pouvait rester devant son assiette à jouer avec ses aliments sans que l'envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit le prenne.

Hermione le regardait avec son air de tout savoir et même si il fuyait son regard il se doutait qu'elle finirait bien par lui tomber dessus.

Ce qui arriva après le déjeuner.

Ils avaient une heure de pause avant le début des cours et ils étaient sortis faire le tour du lac, profitant des derniers beaux jours avant l'automne.

\- Alors, commença Hermione, qui remplace Ginny dans ton cœur ?

\- Déjà, souffla Ron.

\- Personne, râla Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Harry, tu …

\- Je ne vois rien, dit Ron.

\- Tu soupires en permanence, continua Hermione en ne faisant aucune remarque envers Ron qui venait de la couper, tu ne manges plus, tu rougis tout le temps.

\- Non.

\- Si, je crois que la potion t'a révélé des choses que tu refuses de nous dire. Serait-ce un secret honteux ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'ai rêvé d'un homme, avoua Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda innocemment Ron.

\- A ton avis Ron ?

\- Je … Non pas ce que je crois ?

\- Presque, enfin on s'embrassait.

\- Et tu aimais ça ? Grimaça le rouquin.

\- Oui, je crois que je suis gay.

\- Et quel est l'homme de tes rêves ? Le questionna la brunette.

\- Rogue, murmura Harry.

\- C'est dingue, rit Ron, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu avais dit Rogue.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et lui ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Hermione, s'énerva Ron, c'est de Rogue dont on parle, la chauve-souris des cachots, avec ses cheveux tout gras et qui s'en prend à nous en permanence.

\- Il m'a envoyé bouler.

\- Bien, parce qu'il est hors de question que …..

Emporté dans sa diatribe, Ron ne remarqua pas que ses deux camarades avaient ralenti le pas et avaient creusé la distance entre eux.

Restés un peu seuls, Hermione en profita pour dire à Harry ce qu'elle en pensait vraiment.

\- Tu sais Harry, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Rogue autrement que comme un professeur. Je ne le vois pas en amoureux transi, ni tenir la main de quelqu'un en lui susurrant des je t'aime à l'oreille. Il s'est donné le rôle du prof salaud pour se protéger des autres mais je suis certaine que tu pourrais être celui qui le ferait changer.

\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout.

\- Peux-tu me jurer sur Merlin que tu ne ressens strictement rien pour lui ?

\- Non, car je ressens pleins de choses pour lui, du dégoût, de la haine …

\- Je parlais de bonnes choses Harry.

\- Je sais, rit-t-il.

\- Réfléchis bien Harry.

\- Vous êtes lents aujourd'hui, fit Ron qui s'était arrêté pour les attendre.

\- Certains sont effectivement très lents, soupira Hermione en toisant Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**Mercredi**

La matinée commençait avec trois heures de potion. 180 minutes d'agonie auprès des Serpentard et de Rogue. Harry soupira en entrant dans la salle de classe et prit place au fond de la classe, loin du bureau de Rogue.

Ron en profita pour s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione et Harry pria silencieusement pour que Neville n'ait pas la bonne idée de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être dans le collimateur du prof de potion à cause d'une explosion de chaudron.

Il se fit tout petit derrière sa table et fut satisfait quand lavande appela Neville à grand renfort de gestes un peu ridicules.

Les deux premières heures s'écoulèrent calmement, il eut quelques difficultés avec sa potion, mais rien de plus dérangeant qu'une légère odeur peu ragoutante.

Son chaudron était toujours intact, pas de sifflement inhabituel, pas de projections de potion sur ses camarades, il pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait bien, même si sa potion était bleue au lieu du violet attendu.

Il remplit tout de même une fiole, l'étiqueta et la ramena au bureau.

Il n'osa pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard dégoûté de Rogue face à sa potion plus que minable. Il posa rapidement la fiole et se précipita à sa place.

L'heure suivante fut de la théorie et avant d'entendre le son de la cloche, libératrice, le professeur Rogue leur indiqua qu'au prochain cours ils réaliseraient une potion, dont il ne retint pas le nom en latin, et que pour cela ils devraient trouver aux même une partie des ingrédients dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient que deux jours, heureusement il pourrait compter sur Hermione.

\- Non, non, fit celle-ci, il en est hors de question. Si vous voulez trouver ces plantes empruntez un livre à bibliothèque je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron dépité.

\- Je ne serai pas à ta place pour les examens Ron, débrouille-toi.

\- Mr Potter, les interrompit Rogue, puis-je vous voir un instant ?

\- Euh ! Oui, j'arrive.

\- A plus vieux.

Il regarda ses amis s'éloigner et entra à nouveau dans la salle, vidée de ses élèves. Rogue l'attendait, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Harry s'approcha et resta devant lui les bras ballants, attendant qu'il lui fasse connaître les raisons de sa venue.

\- Comment allez-vous Potter ?

\- Euh, bien Professeur et vous ?

\- Bien également. Je … j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit dimanche et je voulais savoir si vous rêviez toujours de moi.

\- Non, dit-il penaud, plus depuis mais je pense beaucoup à vous.

\- Vous comprenez qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous Harry et ce peu importe la quelconque attirance que vous pouvez ressentir pour moi.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Seriez-vous, à tout hasard, amoureux de moi ?

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Cependant, vous m'obsédez en permanence, je vous imagine m'embrassant, me caressant et je n'arrive pas à vous sortir de mon esprit. Je passe mon temps à vous observer en douce pendant les cours et dans la grande salle et je me sens beaucoup mieux dès que je vous aperçois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses en moi.

\- Je crois que vous êtes finalement amoureux Potter.

\- Non, c'est impossible, lutta Harry.

\- Je suis navré pour vous, ricana Severus.

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser Professeur mais …

\- Je suis la vieille chauve-souris des cachots, l'infâme professeur, le bâtard aux cheveux gras. Devant l'air surpris qu'affichait Harry il rajouta, croyez-vous que j'ignore les petits surnoms dont on m'affuble ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dites rien. Vous pouvez retourner en cours.

Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle. Il lui restait encore une quarantaine de minutes avant son prochain cours et il en profita pour rester un peu seul.

Il ne cessait de ressasser les paroles qui avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment avait-il pu dire à Rogue qu'il le désirait ?

Il se sentait rougir, conscient de sa témérité.

Il était perdu, incapable de faire le tri dans ses émotions, tout lui semblait confus.

Il aurait tant souhaité que tout s'éclaircisse et que ce qu'il désire vraiment lui saute soudainement aux yeux comme une évidence.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il devait reprendre de la potion, rêver une dernière fois ses désirs pour tenter de les comprendre vraiment.

Savoir si le professeur Rogue avait été dans son rêve juste pour l'éloigner de Ginny, ou, comme le lui disait Hermione, parce qu'il était ce qu'il désirait le plus ardemment au fond de lui.

Ce soir après le couvre-feu, il irait fouiller le bureau de Rogue dans sa salle de cours. Il était certain, même si son professeur lui avait dit le contraire, qu'il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser des fioles de potions.

**OoOoO**

Il attendit, avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, que 21 h 30 sonnent et qu'ils montent se coucher dans leur dortoir, pour prétexter l'oubli d'un livre dans la salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa précieuse cape, il quittait le dortoir.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, seul un lointain miaulement s'élevait et mettait en garde les élèves suffisamment téméraires pour divaguer hors de leur dortoir.

Harry, malgré sa cape, se hâta de rejoindre les cachots en longeant les murs.

Il n'avait rencontré personne, pas de Rusard, pas de profs, de préfets ou de fantômes. A croire qu'il était le seul à arpenter cette école en dehors des heures légales.

La porte de la classe ne lui fit aucune résistance, d'un simple Alohomora elle s'ouvrit, s'entrebâillant sur quelques centimètres.

Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, hormis la faible lumière de sa baguette, il parcourut rapidement la distance le séparant du bureau. Il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant il ne voulait pas la provoquer inutilement.

Il se souvenait que Rogue avait mis les flacons dans un des tiroirs et il espérait qu'il ne les ait pas retirés pour les ranger dans sa réserve.

Il n'y avait que trois tiroirs et aucun des trois n'étaient fermés à clés ou par magie, ce qui de toute façon ne l'arrangeait en rien puisque la potion n'y était pas.

Il referma rageusement le dernier tiroir quand la porte de la salle claqua au même moment.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'éclairage supplémentaire pour savoir à qui appartenait la forme qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

\- Potter, je vous aurais cru plus malin. Quoi que, non.

\- Professeur, je …

\- Allez-y, sortez-moi vos salades.

\- Je veux de la potion.

\- Vous voulez ! A qui croyez-vous parler Potter ?

\- Dans cette obscurité je l'ignore Monsieur, ironisa Harry.

Aussitôt, tout ce que la salle comptait de bougies, s'allumèrent. Forçant Harry à se protéger les yeux de son avant-bras.

\- Est-ce suffisant ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

La luminosité de la salle diminua fortement et Harry put se passer de son bras. Rogue avait profité de son aveuglement pour s'avancer et il se trouvait désormais à quelques pas de lui.

Harry sursauta, surpris, avant de se reprendre.

\- Je cherchais de la potion.

\- Ne vous ais-je pas dis qu'il ne m'en restait plus !

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ne plus me voir dans vos rêves vous manque Potter ?

\- Gardez-vous toute la potion jalousement pour espérer me voir apparaître dans les vôtres Monsieur ?

Rogue resta bouche bée, incapable de trouver une répartie qui moucherait l'avorton. Harry fier de lui, afficha un sourire goguenard.

Il tendit alors la main, attendant qu'un des flacons apparaisse mystérieusement dans sa main.

\- Croyez-vous que je me promène avec ? Fit sèchement Rogue. Ils sont dans mes appartements, suivez-moi.

Harry opina silencieusement et le suivit sans faire de remarques. Il se contenta de le regarder de dos avant de constater qu'il ne portait pas ses grandes robes sévères. Il portait un pull léger gris anthracite et un pantalon en toile noire qui, il doit l'avouer, lui seyait à merveille.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas l'arrêt du professeur et il le percuta de plein fouet.

Rogue se retourna et haussa les sourcils avant de laisser paraître un léger sourire.

Vexé, Harry se recula et marmonna de vagues excuses incompréhensibles.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il pénétrait dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. La déco était sans aucun doute masculine à l'excès, cependant rien ne rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard.

L'ensemble des meubles étaient en bois sombre et le canapé ainsi que les deux fauteuils étaient en cuir assez foncés, s'accordant parfaitement avec tout le reste.

Lors de sa dernière visite, il ne s'était pas attardé sur les détails, aussi il fut surpris de voir s'étaler sur tout un pan de mur, une immense bibliothèque.

Mût par la curiosité, il s'en approcha, avide de connaître les lectures de Rogue. Beaucoup d'ouvrages traitaient de potion et de magie en général, mais il remarqua également énormément d'œuvres classiques Moldues.

Prit dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas son professeur se rapprocher de lui, ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge derrière lui qu'il se retourna et se mit à rougir comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- C'est la dernière Potter, je viens de détruire les autres.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Maintenant disparaissez.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte, puis avant de sortir, il posa à Rogue une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis peu.

\- Monsieur, regrettez-vous de m'avoir fait réaliser cette potion ?

\- Pourquoi le regretterais-je ?

\- A cause de ce que j'ai découvert sur vous ?

\- Et que pensez-vous avoir découvert ?

\- Mais Monsieur …

\- Le sujet est clos, le coupa-t-il, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer maintenant.

\- Vous avez peur, le brava Harry.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- D'être apprécié par quelqu'un.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'un adolescent aurait à m'apporter, se moqua Rogue.

\- Je … J'ai de l'expérience Monsieur, rougit-il.

\- M'en voici ravi Potter, ainsi donc voilà ce que vous souhaitez ?

\- Pardon !

\- Essayez-vous de me séduire afin de palier à l'inexpérience de vos camarades de coucherie ? Avez-vous dans l'idée de vous faire culbuter par un vrai homme ? Et si je vous prenez là, sur mon canapé Potter, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je … non.

\- Tu es sûr ? Murmura Rogue en l'attrapant par la taille et en le plaquant contre lui.

Harry voulut hocher la tête pour contredire son professeur mais la proximité de son corps contre le sien lui fit perdre toutes facultés à répondre.

\- C'est cela que tu veux Harry ? Susurra Rogue la bouche dans son cou.

Harry poussa un gémissement en sentant les lèvres happer la peau fine de son cou pour la mordiller et la suçoter. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le faire se tenir debout et son esprit, pris dans un tourbillon de désir qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu jusqu'ici, se déconnecta de la réalité.

Si ses mains ne s'étaient pas agrippées inconsciemment à la taille de Rogue, nul doute qu'il serait déjà avachi sur le sol façon carpette.

\- Tu aimes ça Potter ?

\- Oui, soupira Harry.

\- Voyez-vous Potter, dit-il en se détachant de lui, ceci est un échantillon de ce qui ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes mon élève, j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous et le plus important Potter, il faudrait que j'éprouve pour vous ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de désir.

\- Mais !

\- Disparaissez, vite.

Anéanti, Harry s'éloigna de lui en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Ses paroles l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir plaire à ce salopard de Rogue.

Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est lui qui perdait au change, car ce n'était sûrement pas tous les jours qu'un mec devait s'intéresser à lui.

Il regagna son dortoir, qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitté, et se glissa dans son lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié le flacon de potion.

Il soupira, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, de toute façon ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à rêver d'un homme qui ne ressent pour vous que du mépris et du dégoût.

Et puis si jamais l'envie lui prenait de vouloir penser à lui, il pourrait toujours puiser dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres suçotant la peau de son cou.

**OoOoO**

Sitôt que Potter ferma la porte, Severus s'effondra dans son canapé.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait chamboulé. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte et il en voulait à Potter pour cela. Il était parvenu à se protéger toutes ses années et ce maudit gamin réanimait en lui la flamme d'un désir longtemps occulté.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait été plus fort que ses émotions et Harry n'avait rien remarqué, il avait réussi à rester maître de ses envies. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait gardé Harry plus longtemps dans ses bras.

En soupirant, il se releva pour gagner sa chambre et remarqua la fiole de potion sur le sol. Potter avait dû la lâcher pendant leur petit intermède.

Il tritura le petit flacon un instant et l'envie de la boire lui traversa l'esprit. Il pesa le pour et le contre, comme les deux précédentes fois où il en avait pris, et il flancha.

Il fit sauter le bouchon en liège et avala cul sec la mixture. Il posa le flacon sur sa table de chevet et se changea rapidement. Il se glissa entre ses draps trop frais, il se cala contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux, tout en prononçant avec le sourire :

\- A nous deux Harry.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Samedi**

Aujourd'hui était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Harry n'était pas très emballé par la perspective d'une promenade dans le village. Tous ses amis, ou presque, iraient en couple et il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle.

\- Allez Harry, je resterai avec toi, insista Ron.

\- Non Ron, de toute façon j'ai des encore des devoirs à faire.

\- Laisse le, intervint Hermione.

\- Mais il va être tout seul.

\- Il en a peut-être besoin.

\- Ouais, dit le rouquin pas très sûr.

\- On se voit ce soir de toute manière, ajouta Harry pour finir de le convaincre.

Il n'attendit pas le départ du groupe et regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il lui fallait ses parchemins et ses plumes pour pouvoir aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne regarda pas où il allait et il percuta quelqu'un.

Pa reflexe, il se rattrapa à la personne qu'il venait de bousculer et l'entraîna malheureusement avec lui dans sa chute.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention Potter, grogna la personne avachie sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé Zabini, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Et bien fait gaffe la prochaine fois, ok ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Zabini se releva prestement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, main qu'Harry accepta bien volontiers.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda le métis.

\- Et toi ?

\- Drago et Théo y vont avec leurs petites amies et je me sens de trop à chaque fois.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Harry.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois célibataire avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour.

\- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, soupira-t-il, mais toi non plus tu n'as pas de copine.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment sensible au charme des demoiselles.

\- Oh ! dit-il surpris.

\- Désolé petit Griffon, rit Blaise, je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Zabini.

\- Ah non ? Dit-il en se rapprochant, même pas un peu ?

\- Non, le provoqua Harry.

\- Même si je fais ça, ajouta-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Non, toujours pas.

\- Hum, intéressant, chuchota-t-il en se pressant contre lui. Et si je fais ça ? dit-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

\- Je dirais que c'est toi qui a peur de m'embrasser pour de vrai, se moqua Harry.

Comprenant le message, Blaise fondit sur sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Peu habitué par ce genre de comportement, Harry le laissa mener la danse et ce, malgré la rudesse du mur qui lui malmenait le dos. Quand leurs langues se goutèrent enfin, Harry s'avoua qu'il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde.

\- Eh bien ! fit Blaise en se détachant du Griffon, tu es plutôt doué. Dommage que tu ne sois pas un Serpentard Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On aurait pu envisager quelque chose à plus long terme, mais malheureusement je ne sors pas avec ceux d'autres maisons.

\- Le choix doit être restreint, se moqua Harry.

\- Nous les Serpentard sommes plutôt complaisants et assez ouverts d'esprits, enfin du moins concernant le sexe, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry tiquer à sa remarque.

\- Bien, s'écarta le petit brun, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des devoirs à faire.

\- Mais on peut quand même s'amuser un peu.

\- Inutile, je te ferais perdre ton temps.

\- Dommage petit Griffy, à un de ces jours peut-être.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Un peu déçu, Blaise s'éloigna à la recherche d'une éventuelle autre proie.

Harry quant à lui, n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour tomber sur un second Serpentard.

\- Je vois que vous vous consolez rapidement Potter, dit Rogue.

\- Mais non, protesta Harry, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Mr Zabini tentait de vous réanimer en vous faisant du bouche à bouche ?

\- Non, il essayait …

\- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses Potter, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

\- Ma parole, mais vous êtes jaloux.

\- Cessez de prendre vos rêves pour la réalité.

\- En tout cas cela y ressemble, rétorqua Harry.

\- Je vous dis que non, s'énerva Rogue.

\- Alors pourquoi vous mettez vous en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, cria-t-il.

\- Ah non ! Ricana Harry.

\- Votre comportement me dégoûte Potter. Vous vous laissez tripoter et embrasser par le premier venu, je suppose que votre lit doit être des plus accueillant.

Pétrifié, Harry fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse réussir à endiguer le flot.

\- La vérité est trop dure à entendre ?

\- Puisque je vous dégoute qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Je me fais baiser par qui je veux, où je le veux et quand je le veux. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement cela le problème, vous en crevez peut-être d'envie vous aussi.

\- Taisez-vous Potter.

\- C'est bien cela, ricana Harry, vous me voulez mais vous n'osez pas.

\- Fermez là !

\- Sinon quoi ? cria Harry, vous allez me punir ou me frapper ?

\- Ne me poussez pas à bout Potter.

\- Vous ne me ferez rien Professeur, cracha-t-il, vous êtes bien trop lâche pour cela.

La gifle partie toute seule, sans qu'il ne puisse contenir ou contrôler son geste.

Il regretta aussitôt, mais le mal était fait.

A genou par terre, à cause de la force de la frappe, Harry se tenait la joue gauche, qui au-delà de la douleur qu'il ressentait chauffait drôlement.

La claque était arrivée si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'esquiver. La douleur était vive, mais elle était plus supportable que celle qui malmenait son cœur.

Il l'avait cherché, même si ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait voulu déclencher chez son professeur. A genoux sur le sol, hébété par le geste subit, il ne réagissait pas et gardait la main plaquée sur sa joue, espérant que le feu de celle-ci s'estompe rapidement.

\- Harry, je suis désolé, s'excusa Rogue en se mettant à sa hauteur. Regarde-moi.

Hagard, Harry leva les yeux vers la voix qui l'appelait sans vraiment réagir.

\- Je ne voulais pas, je me suis énervé, je n'aurais pas dû. Allez, viens.

Sans le brusquer, il plaça ses mains sous ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Sous le choc, Harry se laissa manipuler tel un pantin et suivit son professeur quand celui-ci le guida vers ses appartements.

Quand Harry sorti de son état d'hébétude, il eut du mal à se rappeler des derniers évènements et sursauta quand son professeur prit place près de lui dans le canapé.

\- Tenez, buvez cela.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est pour éviter l'apparition d'un éventuel hématome.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, souffla-t-il.

\- Buvez, insista-t-il, cela vous fera du bien.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Rogue après quelques instants.

\- Je l'ai mérité je crois.

\- Non, aucunement. Je suis l'adulte et j'aurais dû savoir me contrôler.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, répondit Harry.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en reposant la fiole vide. Je ne vous ennuierai plus Professeur.

Un peu perdu, Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre le retenir sans avoir l'air désespéré et le laisser partir à jamais. Le dilemme lui semblait si cruel.

Voyant qu'Harry atteignait la porte et qu'il sortirait de sa vie pour peut-être s'en retourner auprès de Zabini, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus censé sur le moment.

\- Harry !

\- Oui, fit le petit brun sans oser se retourner.

\- Je rêve aussi de toi.

Il stoppa aussi net ses pas. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris ces mots. Allait-il encore une fois se réveiller de l'un de ses rêves et perdre encore espoir ?

\- Vous êtes lâche, fut la seule réponse qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je le sais, soupira le plus vieux. Préparer des potions, enseigner, espionner et même tuer cela je sais faire, je suis même plutôt doué dans ces domaines. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments je me sens si … perdu.

Je regrette chaque insulte que je t'ais dites, jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser et encore moins physiquement.

\- Depuis quand dire à quelqu'un qu'il vous dégoûte est-il plus simple que de lui dire qu'on l'aime ?

\- Depuis que je suis moi Harry.

\- M'aimez-vous ?

\- Je l'ignore mais tu m'attires beaucoup, énormément même.

\- Pareil pour moi, murmura Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Qui est cet homme ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Celui qui vous a tant fait mal au point que vous rejetiez ceux qui vous entourent.

\- Il était mon premier amour, mais désormais il n'est qu'un moment douloureux de mon passé.

\- Vous l'aimez encore ?

\- Non.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il vous avait abandonné.

\- J'aimerais que vous reteniez vos cours de potion avec la même aisance, grommela-t-il.

\- Alors, insista Harry.

\- Nous nous sommes aimés pendant trois ans, puis j'ai quitté Poudlard un an avant lui. Nous avons gardé contact tant bien que mal, par courrier, puisque nous ne pouvions pas nous voir.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, il devait nous rejoindre à sa sortie mais il a changé.

\- Il vous a quitté ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit que c'était mieux ainsi et que je comprendrais un jour.

\- Il ne vous a pas rejoint auprès de Voldemort ?

\- Si, il a été marqué l'année de sa sortie de Poudlard, mais par la suite j'ai compris qu'il agissait ainsi vis-à-vis de sa famille et que lui pensait autrement.

\- Pourquoi n'a t-il pas refusé ? s'emporta Harry, il aurait pu fuir.

\- Il avait vécu la répudiation de son frère avant lui et il n'a pas voulu en arriver là.

\- Qui ?

\- Sirius Black.

\- Oh ! vous sortiez avec Regulus Black. Mais il est mort très jeune.

\- Oui, il avait 18 ans. Il n'a pas supporté les méthodes du seigneur des ténèbres et il s'est sacrifié en lui volant un horcruxe.

\- Il ne voulait pas que sa mort soit inutile.

\- Oui, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a écrit dans sa lettre. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a quitté, pour ne pas que Voldemort fasse le lien entre nous deux.

\- Il vous aimait et il a voulu vous protéger.

\- Je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir abandonné, il était tout pour moi.

\- Sirius ne l'a jamais su ?  
\- Non, personne.

\- Moi je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Harry.

\- Si, je sais me battre pour ceux en qui je tiens.

\- Parfois cela n'est pas suffisant.

\- On s'aimera vous verrez, nous deviendrons inséparables et on aura une jolie maison, des enfants et même un chien, s'emporta Harry.

\- Tout cela semble bien idyllique, sourit Severus. Pourtant je ne dérogerai pas à ma ligne de conduite Harry. Je suis ton professeur et …

\- Plus pour longtemps, le coupa Harry, et je vous promets que le jour même des vacances je serai devant votre porte et j'attendrai devant celle-ci le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Bien, je serai là et je t'attendrai, trois mois ce n'est pas si long.

\- Bien, à très bientôt alors.

Et il sortit rapidement, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

**29 juin **

Les examens passés depuis quelques jours, Harry attendait patiemment que la semaine se termine et surtout qu'arrive avec elle le début des vacances.

Ce soir avait lieu le bal de fin d'année et demain tous embarqueraient à bord du Poudlard Express en direction de Londres.

Enfin tous sauf lui, lui aurait bien mieux à faire.

Quand minuit sonna, indiquant la fin des festivités, tous les élèves furent invités à regagner leur dortoirs.

Les 7èmes années, voulant fêter leur toute dernière soirée à Poudlard, Ron et les autres Gryffondor, avaient prévu de poursuivre la petite fête dans leur chambre. Ron avait insisté pour qu'il reste mais il avait refusé et même s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'amuser avec ses amis, il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions dans le futur et que pour le moment un autre avenir le préoccupait, son avenir amoureux.

C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait vers les cachots tenir une promesse. Car si les élèves étaient encore présents au sein de Poudlard, les vacances avaient, officiellement, commencé à minuit et il était en retard de 8 minutes.

Il s'attendait à faire le pied de grue devant la porte de son professeur et même que celle-ci ne s'ouvre jamais, faisant mourir le maigre espoir qu'il avait d'une possible histoire entre eux deux.

Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que la porte soit entre ouverte, comme s'il était attendu.

Avec hésitation il entra dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Il pensait voir Severus assis dans un de ses fauteuils, un verre de whisky à la main, attendant patiemment sa venue. Mais la salle était déserte. Il fit quelques pas, incertain d'être le bien venu en ces lieux quand la porte claqua derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

Il hésita à se retourner quand deux bras l'attirèrent contre un torse ferme et qu'une bouche vint frôler son oreille.

\- Minerva avait besoin de moi pour quelques détails et comme j'étais certain que tu débarquerais le plus tôt possible, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte pour toi.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, chuchota-t-il la bouche errant désormais dans son cou.

\- Attendez, souffla Harry en se retournant.

\- Tu ne veux plus ? s'inquiéta Severus.

\- Si, s'empourpra Harry, mais je veux qu'on y aille doucement.

\- Bien, où est passé mon fougueux Griffon ?

\- J'ai réfléchi à mes sentiments et je suis sûr de vous aimer Severus et je ne veux pas être juste un coup en passant.

\- Tu m'aimes alors.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Tant mieux parce que c'est réciproque Harry et tu ne seras jamais un amusement pour moi, tu m'es trop précieux.

\- Alors vous …tu m'aimes aussi ?

\- Désespérément, précisa-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Passionnément.

\- Si je n'avais pas insisté, demanda Harry, tu n'aurais rien tenté ?

\- Non, quel espoir avais-je de ne t'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir repoussé alors ?

\- Je ne souhaitais pas non plus être un amusement pour toi.

Harry se blottit contre lui et Severus l'enserra dans ses bras en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Que fais-tu cet été ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Je voulais retaper le manoir de ma famille qui se trouve à Londres.

\- Ah !

\- Pour que l'on puisse y vivre ensemble, enfin si tu le veux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, dit-il ému.

\- Ce sera plus pratique pour tes études en septembre et je pourrai rentrer tous les soirs.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, souris Harry.

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et à la façon de te rendre heureux auprès de moi.

\- Merci, je t'aime Severus, dit-il en se pelotonnant encore plus contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi gamin.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis un gamin, grommela Harry.

\- Je n'attends que cela sale môme.

Harry se jeta au cou de son aîné pour le faire fléchir et happa ses lèvres tandis que ses mains cherchaient déjà le contact de sa peau.

Pas en reste, Severus l'attira plus à lui avant de le conduire vers sa chambre.

Il était grand temps que leurs rêves deviennent enfin réalité.

FIN


End file.
